If You Like
by Danica Blazenka
Summary: Set after Connor and Abby return from the Cretaceous era. When everything the two survivors had known has changed, maybe they should take advice from new friends and venture into an idea from long ago. one-shot/ set after S4-1.


**I've had this in my documents for a while now as I tried to put the details together. I have never written a Connor/ Abby (purposely) paired story so I figured now was a great time to start. Just pure fluff, hope you enjoy.  
**

**Cretaceous era: **

_Abby and Connor finally managed to climb a tree for safety as they waited for Danny's return, he would return, they knew it. Connor, however, was unable to go anywhere in the condition he was in. "What hurts?" Abby asked with concern, Connor was all she had in that strange world. _

_Connor laughed with his usual grin as he gestured to his leg, "Pretty much…everything," he stated while he tried to catch his breath. "Close your eyes," Abby demanded, Connor couldn't help but look a little bewildered at her statement.  
"Eh?" he questioned her but Abby repeated, "Close your eyes," with more assertion. Connor, of course, did exactly as Abby told him to do. _

"_Image a happy place," Abby began, "You're on a beautiful beach." Abby gave a happy sigh, "And the sun is shining," said as she continued. "Are you there too?"Connor asked, obviously relaxed. "Yea," she said with a borderline squeak, "If you like," she whispered as she could image Connor there beside her on white sands. _

"_You're wearing a bikini," he said with mix of statement and question. Abby would have smacked him for ruining the moment she conjured in her mind but remembered she was originally doing this for him. "Yes," her irritation evident but as she saw Connor and his smile she whispered, "If you like."_

_Abby continued to stare at Connor as he went on, "The water's really warm. It's lovely." "Yea, she said in agreement. Yet, tone of her voice was not filled with content and Connor opened his eyes. "Abby," he asked and she replied only with an 'hmmm'. "Sweet dreams," he said softly as he leaned back against the tree and Abby replied, "See you in the morning." "Hopefully," Connor replied as animals of the Cretaceous sounded out their calls. _

**Modern era:**

That had been a year ago and now, they were back in their own time. Yet, ever since they returned home, the couple had been on edge, especially Abby. Being around people and cars, unfamiliar sounds, and the idea of not hunting was being to unnerve the two. On top of this was the whole 'you are not longer part of the team' deal that Connor thought was purely idiotic despite what Lester had said. It was only a matter of time until one of them…

"Dammit!" Connor cursed as he had cut himself again while lost in his thoughts. He wasn't use to such sharp instruments when he was…  
Connor chucked the knife into the sink as he grabbed a kitchen towel to stop the cut from bleeding onto the spotless counter top. He knew he needed to stop comparing everything to the Cretaceous era. It was a bloody daft habit both him and Abby needed to break if they wanted to adjust properly...and not end up in the loony.

Connor had come into the kitchen to make breakfast since Abby had climbed back into bed after her watch out upon the terrace. Guess that isn't going to work out like expected, Connor mused as he leaned against the counter. Of course, nothing the last two days had.

"Connor?" Abby called out as she lightly treaded into the kitchen, not even bothering putting on any proper clothing. "I'm alright, Abs. Just nicked myself with a knife, that's all," he reassured her. Abby did not seem to buy it and strained her neck to see if it was truly alright, as if she expected to be a raptor hiding from view and gnawing on his leg.

"You two seem to be…on edge," Connor observed as he moved around the kitchen's island to be closer to her. "You think?" Abby stated as she struck her fierce female pose. Connor missed seeing that pose since they return; he couldn't help but to grin.

All Connor could do was hold his arms out for her in offering a hug. Abby smiled at his gesture before blurting, "What are we going to do?" Connor dropped his arms with a "what?" as he stared at her, "What do you…" Connor words died as he clearly remembered what Lester and Phillip Burton had told them.

"Abs, we're going to be alright. I know things are far from…ideal right now but, love, we're home," Connor said, trying to be reassuring. "We are NOT home, Connor!" Abby exclaimed harshly then took a steady breath. "You know what I mean…" he tried to explain but knew where Abby's state of mind still was. Connor slipped into his own thoughts when he remembered something Lester has said about some time off – a holiday.

"Abby," he called to her as he wrapped his arms around her petite waist. She responded with an acute smile, "Yes Connor?" "What would you say to some…time away?" he suggested. "Time away…Connor, we just got back and…" "And you said this isn't home, you're right. We've been on survival mode and…maybe…we just need to find a place to…unwind, relax," he reasoned as he pulled away and talked with his hands in his normal attitude. Abby sighed before she agreed; maybe this would actually help the couple.

One could only hope with some time to relax they would be able to return to their original selves – possibly less annoying if Lester and Phillip Burton were lucky.

~.~

While Abby and Connor had both agreed to take vacation time, Abby was strangely not allowed to know where they were going. As soon as they left the ARC flat, Connor kept his mouth completely shut, even when they boarded an aeroplane.

The whole 'destination' was kept a mystery from Abby. She felt the urge to wipe that grin off of Connor's face. "Connor, can you please tell me where were going?" Abby began to whine. He merely grinned as he turned to her, "No_p_e," he replied with a popped 'p'. Abby just sat back frustrated and pouting as they rode the last of the trip on the plane.

"Abby, do you trust me?" Connor asked while he parked the car. "You know I do, Conn. Thought we dealt with all those…issues while in the cretaceous era," she stated matter plainly of fact. "Okay, now I'm going to ask you to close your eyes," Connor asked her as lead her to the hotel door room. All Abby had seen so far was some buildings but little actual vegetation to give her a clue- she had a feeling Connor had planned it that way.

Abby allowed Connor to lead her outside, she felt the warm crisp air greet her as her only indication of where he was taking her, but then, she recognized the sent that danced in front of her. "Salt water? Ocean, Connor?" She asked and he immediately stopped. "Not quite love, more sea than ocean…but I hope you like it the same," he replied, giving her the permission to open her eyes.

Abby gazed her surroundings of cyprus trees and marvelous cliffs. "We're in the Mediterranean…I sort of, er, splurged with some of our back pay. Hope you don't…" Connor was stopped short by Abby enthusiasm, "Connor, you're bloody brilliant." She wrapped her slender arms around him. "Really?" Connor's self doubt always confused her but now, she smiled. "Yes, Conn…always," she smiled before rushing off towards the clear water while she kicked off her boots and other clothes over her bathers. "Just figured you would have spent it on those collectors' items you use to talk about or Doctor Who box sets," she taunted him while throwing a 'come hither' look. Connor couldn't help the spread of his cheeky grin as he joined in the pursuit.

The weekend for the two went incredible well for once, no creature alert or life in the balance. Just a regular couple enjoying a holiday, for once. Abby marveled at the various floras abundant in the area while Connor just tagged along with her exploration.

Yet, as cliché as it sounds – good things do come to an end. The last day Connor and Abby spent as much time as they could outside soaking in the glorious sun. They felt exhausted but relaxed by mid afternoon as they played on the coastal beach.

"I wouldn't have gotten through one day without you, Abs," Connor blurted as they laid down in the white satin sand while crystal waves brushed up to their ankles. Abby knew exactly what he was talking about as she pondered a response, "Same here Connor, I had given u all hope but it never seem to affect you as it did me." "Oh, it did but us males have a way of hiding our feelings…like all those years I secretly pined after you," he winked as he rubbed her arm. "Oh, it wasn't a secret. I'm sure the whole ARC knew…" Abby admitted as she patted his chest. "Say what now?" Connor smile fell, he felt like a fool. "Connor, it doesn't matter…we're here now and together. We've kept each other strong the past year and now this…I couldn't ask for a better mate…"

"Mate! Bloody Hell, Abs! Is that all I am to you?" he blurted as he propped himself up to look down at her. "You didn't let me finish. You are always going to be my best mate Connor, you've just acquired the title of boyfriend," she clarified. "Make it sounds like I've been knighted…" he mused as he pulled her close again.

Yet, just as the couple relaxed with Abby's messy blonde head resting on Connor's chest – "Still think you should write that Cretaceous cook book," he smirked. "Connor!" Abby smacked him. "Oi, just being the supportive boyfriend, you know." "Sure you are," she replied as she tried to ignore the sarcasm in his voice and wiggling eyebrows.

"I wish we could stay like this," Connor sighed. "I know but we're together and alive. And…I promise I'll be there for you…by your side…if you like," he stammered. Abby rubbed his chest slowly, feeling his muscles react to her and his erratic breathing. "Conn," she began as she took a big breath, "I would like that…very much," she admitted, sealing it with a kiss.

**So much fluff that if you tried to put it in a pillow, it would have exploded! This was just a random idea that would not cease to bother me.**

**Thank you for reading. Even more thanks if you review. **

**~.~**

**p.s. is it bothering anyone else that Connor and Abby have very little romantic interaction four episodes in… We're just supposed to accept they're now a couple, that's it. (Wants more!Not the stupid kiss on the cheek…or seemingly random fighting.) **


End file.
